


A family Reunion

by VON7



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Denial, Drama Drama Drama, I've never written fallout fanfic before, Other, Sadness, Shaun - Freeform, a bit of smut, fuck it lets go anyway, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VON7/pseuds/VON7
Summary: It's been months since Nate and Hancock developed something toward each other along the road, and nothing seemed to rain on their parade. That was until Nate came home with a surprise that happens to be the start of his demise.





	1. Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, there will be- of course, spoilers if you had not played the game, so unless you wanna throw yourself in the deep end with no context, play the game first for your own opinion.  
> Here in this work, I wanted to take a different approach where Father giving Shaun was nothing humane, but rather the perfect way to break Nathan.

It was Nathan’s final sense of sanity that slipped that day.. Nathan was given the decision to join the institute or turn from it. Hoping to be reunited, Nate was faced with a horrible reality.

 

“I can’t do it,” Nathan spoke, face obviously distressed as the crackling of the wood pops occasionally in the fire. “I can’t join the institute. To leave you, the settlements, the people-“

“Nate- I get that you’ve found your place here-but you don’t have to stay for me. I can’t be the one to keep you away from your kid..” Hancock interrupted quickly. He was by the other side of the fire, watching Nathan carefully as the fire lit his face. “You came this far to find him and there he is..”

Nathan’s lip quivered in annoyance. He was troubled- far more than Hancock had ever seen.

“He’s not my son. That’s not..” The man sighed and scratched his forehead lightly, his frown growing. “He acts like his mother’s death was a casualty. Like his kidnapping was for the greater good. Completely disregarding that it was the fucking institute that created this trauma.” John saw the trickling of tears begin to form in Nathan’s eyes as his fists tightened. John Hancock was unsure how to address this situation. His son is the boogeyman. Help everyone or his son?

 

“Look,” Hancock said, standing up to move toward Nate. “I don’t know a thing about parental shit... I wish I could understand but I would never know..what I do know is that you got a perfectly healthy kid up there, and even though he’s not God’s little Angel, he’s still your kid. You dig? Instead of being in his life, why not have him be in yours?” The vault dweller rubbed his eyes slowly in disgust before he thought for a moment. “Him..come here to the commonwealth?..Is that really an option?”

 

“Yeah! Why not? The kid could roll with us-or well... maybe just stay in sanctuary..”

Nathan snorted for a second, smiling faintly. Finally a smile, Hancock grew a bit relieved at the sight.

“I guess I could try to convince him..settle for time lost between us,” Nate muttered. Hancock wrapped an arm around the man, pulling him close into his shoulder.

Nathan accepted the comfort and nuzzled into the shoulder, breathing slightly clearer than from the start. “I wonder if he would love you, too,” Nate muffled lightly. A chuckle escaped Hancock, making Nate quiver lightly to the vibration. “Too? Who’s the second?” Hancock smiled.

“Shut up,” Nathan chuckled back, glancing at the ghoul. “Mm make me” Hancock smirked. “Oh is that how we’re playing?” Nathan pecked John repeatedly, sitting up to look at him straight. “Got a problem with that?” Hancock kisses back, wrapping his arms around Nate.

 

“Oh yes- it is a problem,” Nathan pulled John on top of his lap and continued showering him with kisses that traced from his mouth to his collarbone. Shivers went down the ghoul’s body as his coat came off quickly-Nathan rushing to take the rest off. The fire rose throughout a night, casting a shadow onto the shack beside them; a silhouette of both men intertwined, the top arched dramatically in an orgasmic ride.

  
  


By morning, Nathan was lying in the small cot he and Hancock managed to find in the shack. It was uncomfortable but with Hancock draping his arm around his waist, the discomfort was disregarded. Nathan’s eyes opened slowly, eyes dilating to the sunlight seeping through the cracks of the wood. “Good morning,” John said silently, brushing his thick skin against Nate’s shoulder. “Good morning,” Nathan replied. He got up slowly and turned toward the ghoul, giving a faint smile to him. He was nervous- you could see it in his face. “Everything will work out, Nate. You got this, brother.”

 

Nathan took a deep breath, gripping the hand of John’s into his own. “Yeah— Yeah okay,” he whispered. “Are you hungry? I can see if I can find something to cook if you want,” Hancock asked, standing up and heading toward the exit. “Oh uh- sure. I’d like that, thanks” he stuttered lightly, leaving Hancock to chuckle his way out. Nathan sighed and gripped his boots, sliding his foot into each one before reaching for his coat. “You can do this, Nathan,” he said to himself as he rubbed his face. Sleep did help calm his nerves-but not as nearly as much as he needed.

 

“Nate,” Hancock said, looking at the man with a slight concern in his eyes. Nathan snapped out of his thought and looked back at John. “Sorry, what?” he asked.

“It’s gonna go alright, Nate,” he said with a faint but reassuring smile. Nathan nodded silently and exited the shack to sit down on the small table they often ate on. It was going to be okay. All the time the two had lost would be covered with this new set. A great reunion. They could make a compromise, after all- Shaun seems to be quite understanding. “You’re right. It will be.” Nathan said, a bit of confidence finally in his voice. It soothed Hancock to hear a change of tone- something less melancholy. “Now come on, brother. Ya gotta eat, my man!”

Nathan chuckled and grabbed the necessities to set up the table. It wasn’t much, but a fork and a knife with the Boston Bugle from 2077. John had found it weird and unnecessary but it did feel nice to do something custom from the pre-war ages. Hancock whipped up a quick and filling meal of vegetable soup. To Nathan, anything made by John was a filling and thoughtful meal. A full course in all its glory.

 

A beep came out of Nathan’s pip-boy to which surprised him. It was a map marking. CIT Ruins was the location with a short caption- “Shaun”

“It’s time,” Nathan spoke, finishing what was left on his plate. John looked up and nodded. “Do... Do you want me to come with you on this? Like some emotional support kind of thing?” He asked. Nathan shook his head and smiled. “No-No it’s okay Hancock. I need to face this and make the decision on my own. It won’t be too long.” John nodded once more in silence and finished his meal as well, standing up and stepping toward the other man. He stared at him, and though awkwardly said nothing before quickly pulling Nathan in without hesitation in a tight and warm embrace. “You got this, brother,” Hancock whispered before smirking to excite the other man. “I’ll be at Sanctuary with Minute what’s his face, alright? Don’t keep me waiting.”

“I won’t I won’t.. And his name is Preston Garvey,”

“Same shit,” Hancock let out in a silent mutter.

 

Nathan chuckled before kissing the man’s forehead, grazing his thumb against the rough radiated skin. A ghoul- damaged internally and externally, but he loved him. Nathan stretched and grabbed his things, making sure he was equipped from head to toe. The travel to the CIT ruins wasn’t much far- about 2 hours at the most to get there. John watched as the man took his few steps into the commonwealth before slowly turning the opposite direction, glancing back just once for good luck. “Please, let it be okay for him,” He whispered to himself.

 

It’s been a few hours already since Nathan had started walking. CIT Ruins wasn’t far anymore. If anything, he was 5 minutes away. But 5 minutes felt like an eternity to him. What was he going to say? What would he do if he rejected the plan- What would Hancock think if he had to leave him or the rest of the commonwealth. The Minutemen, the settlements, the people, Hancock. Nathan felt his lungs push rapidly. It was painful and nothing was going to soothe it. Hancock was in Sanctuary Hills. He wasn’t here for a pep talk.

He needed to face it himself. That’s right. Himself.

Nathan brought his hands into a tight fist and stepped onto the property where he saw a tall building stretch around 2 and a half acres. “Alright-“ he sighed.

Nathan made his way into the building, going through the entrance and finding his way to the staircase. He went slowly as if the gravity had gone against him- and though he didn’t mind the wait, he felt more nervous from the silence.

Finally, he saw the door to the roof. “Okay okay”

He opened the door, slowly but firmly and looked out to see a man looking at the sky- it would have looked as if he admired the scenery but he seemed more discomforted. “Shaun,” Nathan spoke.

 

“You know- it’s been years since I stepped foot into the commonwealth. Since that day with Kellog,” Shaun said, still staring out.

“What do you think of it?..” Nathan asked a bit hesitantly.

“I was right, “ Shaun replied quickly.

“This place is a lost cause- there is no future for this wasteland. The institute is our last chance at life.”

Nathan’s stomach fell quick. He couldn’t find a sentence to form.

“Shaun- Could you please have an open mind,” he asked.

“I know this isn’t the world for you, something you’re not used to..”

 

“Something you were not accustomed to either, Nathan,” Shaun replied. Nathan’s heart sunk as well, hearing his own son call him Nathan. Times spent at the institute, he had always called him father but now it’s different. Has Shaun stripped Nathan away from the only title that gives him value? What kind of man was he— not his son, not anymore. “..And I made by it. Shaun, I have settlements I care for here. I’ve brought together people from all across the land to help one another. You can see that we are not far off... Shaun I-“ he paused- this was the moment. Spit it out. It will work. He'll compromise just as Hancock intended. “Shaun I can’t go with you to the institute. I’ve thought about it and I have people that need me, a life I created here... I want to be with you though. To spend lost time with you. Come with me. We both can fix this place together. Would it be so hard to think that?”

 

Shaun looked at him sternly, his eyes dull compared to Nathan’s eyes that were full of life- of hope. “I can appreciate the offer but I cannot leave my studies. The institute is my life’s work.”

Nathan was quick to anger. “The institute was what killed your mother- what kept me away from you,” his voice began to rise.

“I’m aware of the trauma you have, but it is the institute that will give us the opportunity to be together again,” Shaun replied nonchalantly. His voice showing no sign of a struggle.

Nathan’s face darkened in this realization. His fear and pain had become a reality. The silence grew amongst the two grown men, Shaun becoming slowly impatient.

“I know this may be hard for you at first, to grow with us, but this is something I see for the better. Not only for humankind but for us- to bond. Will you join us, Nathan. I  can’t be going out of my way for you regardless of family- only now can I give you this offer, Can you do it? Become the cause of Earth’s revival with me?”

 

... And the Minutemen?

...And the settlements?

….And his friends?

….And Hancock?

….

 

“Yes.”


	2. Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock is in distress by the disappearance of Nathan, while Nathan is in distress about his decisions.

What felt like an eternity had only been 5weeks since Nathan disappeared. Everyone expected him to return sooner- having already made up his mind, but no one dared to question about their general’s plans. Hancock on the other hand had no problem with questioning. He knew Nathan meant well and loving him, he knew he would have kept his word in returning- but who knew when? John felt betrayed by this delay, he felt lonely- sure he had everyone Nate knew but even through their marriage, no one was fond of a ghoul.

 

“Excuse me, Preston- but how come  _ he’s _ still here?” A settler asked. 

Preston cleared his throat and whispered back to the settler, gazing his eyes into the ghoul that remained in the curb like a lost pup. “That’s the general’s significant other— he’s been waiting for him to return,” he replied silently. 

The settlers eyebrows rose in shock by this information before feeling pity on the monster. “The General is a kind soul to so easily take in a feral. I hope he leaves soon-“ 

 

Hancock cupped his cheek with one hand and sighed, resting the weight of his head on his palm. He sighed before standing up and entering the old house of Nate’s, walking down the hall to the broken mattress that was laid out for the settlers. He sat down on the bed and stared down at the floor before noticing a string sprawled out in the closet. He leaned in hesitantly and grabbed the string, pulling it before he heard plastic dragging into the floor. It was a toy rocket - in fact multiple toy rockets bound together by the string. Lifting it up, he found that each dangled in a specific spot. It was a mobile toy that hung at a crib, but— there was no crib. Hancock looked up to notice the small evidence lurking in the room. The small dresser, the ripped and worn rug- a book..? “What makes you special?” It was titled. John stared at it before hanging his head. 

 

“Bastard..” he whispered as tears began to form in his eyes, trickling down to his cheek. “I get it- you need him,” he spoke to himself. “But I need you too, you son of a bitch!” 

The night before Nathan left flashed through John’s head.

_ “I get that you’ve found your place here but you don’t have to stay for me.” _

“I didn’t mean it- I did but I don’t want it,” he continued.

His fists grew tighter, anger filling him. “I can’t be alone- I trusted you and you left me here. I thought.. I thought we were onto something..You can’t just leave me. Please-“ he whines to himself. “Don’t leave me alone!” His shouting was louder than he intended- settlers outside heard his internal struggle finally let out and whispered amongst another. Great.

 

Hancock sighed and lied down, turning his face to the wall. His body still hurt- as his lungs struggled to keep up. Soon enough, he closed his eyes and drifted into another night alone.

By morning, he awoke to find himself alone in bed. At this point, it was routine. Hancock stood up and walked out of the house to see the settlers already working- 

A few stopped and glanced at him. They must have heard him yelling last night. He silently cursed himself, closing his eyes in shame.

 

“Hancock?-“ Preston let out, gripping the man’s shoulder firmly though at first hesitantly.

Hancock looked up quickly to find a concerned man in front of him.

“I know it must be hard for you with this happening, but I think distracting yourself would help you get the time passing by quicker. Might see him sooner,” he spoke. 

“Distract myself? I-I mean I guess I can.. It would be helpful too.”

Preston gave a fake smile, very fake-

“I’m glad. I’ve heard that a settlement is in need of assistance. Raiders it appears. Since you don’t have a pip-boy like the General did, I’ll give you some notes. It should be around The Old North Church.”

 

Hancock thought carefully-

“I know where it is, I’ll head her there then.” He gave a short smile before turning his back. Preston watched as Hancock left, keeping still. “A wandering Ghoul,” he said before chuckling and heading back to his work. Settlers glanced and avoided John, giving no interactions to him leaving, which Hancock didn’t mind- being alone to his thoughts are what he’d prefer right now. No one but Nathan could enter his barriers. 

 

John headed out of sanctuary and looked out. Red Rocket was nearby, just a short walk. Hancock figured some needed supplies would be found there. Heading toward the gas station he entered the garage to rummage through items and find what would be helpful. To his surprise, barking was raised behind him. A small creature pulled at his pants. Hancock turned around to find a cheerful dog tugging at the bottom of his jeans. “Hey hey! Dogmeat!” Hancock let out happily. Finally someone he’s happy to see. “How yah doin, pooch?” He smiled.

Dogmeat barked in response and wagged his tail rapidly in joy. “I’m happy to see you too,” he chuckled. Hancock pet the dog, gave some tummy rubs and loved his presence. Finally he stood up and stretched his back after leaning in for too long. “Wanna come with me, pooch? I’m gonna head out pretty soon,” he said. The dog simply barked in response with a wagging tail that lightly smacked his torso. Hancock chuckled at the response and ruffled his ears before grabbing a few more things. 

 

“Alright just give me a second. There’s gotta be some ammo here,” he mumbled a bit. It didn’t take long before rummaging around just about every box in the garage came in handy- he got himself a few shotgun shells, and a box of 10mm bullets. Enough for now, at least.

John gathered what he could and walked out of the station, staring into the sky. “I guess this beats waiting around like a lost puppy,” he said, to which the dog barked. “Right, sorry,” he laughed lightly. John headed his way, focusing on the direction at hand. He remembered a few routes that avoided super mutants- not that he was afraid for his life-

 

He could handle a mutant any time of the day, but with the limited ammunition he had, he needed to be smart with his choices. The two headed down the road, encountering a variety of monsters, but nothing too extreme. A few radroaches and radscorpions. He wondered what Nathan was doing along the way. He remembered how ecstatic he was when fighting, the blood rushing so visibly, you could only stare in bemusement. 

He missed him dearly. Did Nathan miss him, was a question he didn’t want to wonder about.

 

But Nathan did. Nathan missed Hancock terribly. Below the ruins was Nathan, putting himself in good sides with “Father” and the institution. Regardless of their family lineage, no one from the institute really trusted Nathan, which would be reasonably in the fact that he is the first in centuries from the surface to be accepted so quickly into the hands of the institute. Nathan lied in his bed, the room completely white, almost seeming as if he had the liberty to rest in the purity of a clean cloud from the sky, an eternal bliss. But Nathan was far the opposite. The man was in agony, having to disappear from what he cared for, and fall upon his knees to his son. Nathan sighed, grazing his fingers gently on the ripped fabric in his hand. It was a part of the American flag- or what was left of it that was fastened on Hancock as a belt. During the night of their reminisce, Nathan managed to rip a small portion of the flag- not to anger Hancock but to keep something of his close to him.

 

He wondered how Hancock was- if he was mad at him for leaving- especially without any prior warning. Nathan sighed once more before hearing the intercom in his room turn on with a short but loud beep. 

“Pardon me, Sir. Father has ordered that you come by his office.” 

Nathan looked at the wall, his eyes duller than they’ve ever been. “Okay,” he said quickly with no enthusiasm. He slid off his bed, heading toward the sink and turning on the faucet. He splashed water onto his face slowly, feeling the cold particles touch his skin enough to make him shiver for a second. “Please forgive me, John,” he whispered, looking at himself in the mirror. Quickly yet unmotivated, he made his way into the director’s office to find Shaun sitting at his desk. 

“Thank you for seeing me,” Shaun spoke, with a smile. Nathan faintly smiled back before looking away and frowning. He wished this could go quicker. He wanted to see John again.

 

“What is your opinion on synths?” Shaun asked, intertwining his fingers together as his hands laid comfortably on the desk he was sitting by. Nathan rubbed his neck suddenly remembering his correlation with The Railroad. “They’re.. impressive, why?” 

Shaun sighed and looked up at Nathan, as if looking down on him. “Based on the records we have of you, you have connection with The Railroad. A mischievous inconvenience to our cause. Their belief that synths should be free leads to dozens of our creations going missing and it cannot continue.”

 

“I would think someone with reasoning and thought would have free will-“

“It is not someone, Father. It is a machine. To think it has emotion is preposterous!” He let out, voice rising slightly. Silence emerged from his fit, before he sighed and stood up. “To show you how dangerous a rogue synth can be, I have something for you. I will have a courser guide you along the way for backup. We cannot have escaped synths- property lost is one thing but a synth gone rogue? It is a threat to humanity.” 

 

Nathan clicked his tongue. “Just mark it on my map, already..” he muttered, visibly upset. Shaun made no reply and simply grabbed onto Nathan’s pip-boy to do so. Shaun was nothing like Nathan. Nowhere near as compassionate as Nathan. This was a completely different man. Right after, Nathan swiftly left and disregarded everyone around him giving no contact nor attention. He was ready to go back to the commonwealth but there was one problem. Nathan’s pipboy beeped a moment once again as before and found a marking on a map with the caption, “-Desmedona”

 

His face darkened slightly and he knew very well what was going to happen. His throat tightened in distress, the lump in his throat seemingly hard to manage.

If it was the Railroad then that could only mean the beginning of the end. It was easy for the sole survivor to leave the institute, a quick click of a button and he was able to teleport in and out, and though he would have enjoyed to find Hancock and invite him back on his side- this mission was nothing he could expose. Not only that, but the Railroad has caught on rather quickly than he expected. He needed to sort this out. First thing first, 

Deacon.


	3. Bad Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Railroad is plotting something with Nathan, and Hancock is beginning to suspect something off about Nathan’s disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was somewhat rushed due to another work I’ve been writing. Sorry if it’s a it of a mess. I’m planning on giving more details and info in the next chapter! For now enjoy this!

“You know if we find a way to turn you ghoul, we could do this for the long run,” Hancock smirked and gave a cocky pose. “You’re terrible,” Nathan snorted and smiled as he sat by the boiling pot of soup. He stirred slowly and tapped his foot before standing up. “Come on! Think about it! You- me? The commonwealth couldn’t stand a chance,” he smiled and faced the man. His smile faded immediately. 

“What’s going on, now?” A woman asked with a chuckle, walking up to Nathan and pecking his cheek. “Hancock is having a moment,” he replied, embracing her affection with a kiss on the lips. 

Hancock’s eyes had widened with his mouth ajar. “Nora-“ he said a bit intimidatingly. “Well hello, Hancock. I hope you’ve been taking care of my husband,” she said with a smile, arms locking onto Nathan’s. “He is. He is. Give him a break,” Nate chuckled before looking at Hancock. “But I thought- that..” 

“That what?” She looked puzzled. “that I was dead?” She finished for him. Hancock kept silent and simply stared while Nathan gave a smile. “Did you want him for yourself?” She chuckled and rubbed her husband’s shoulder. “No it’s not that- I would never want-“

 

“Then why do you feel bad?” She interrupted. Nate was no longer moving-nor interfering. Simply keeping a smile. “Give it up, patched skin, I know deep down you were glad I died.” Nora looked down on Hancock and everything seemed surreal. She looked as if she could kill him in an instant and Nathan wouldn’t do anything to stop her. He loved her after all- loved her more than Hancock.

 

Hancock rose from his bed, fear setting in. He painted and balled up his fists quickly. It was a dream. Another goddamn dream about her. Hancock looked to the side to find no one there. He sighed and rummaged through his coat for a mentat. This is the 7th week without Nate by his side, and though Hancock was- even in pain more than willing to wait for him, he cursed over the man each day. Hancock managed to retrieve his strength and get up to be greeted by a dog, sniffing around outside. “Morning, pooch,” he mumbled softly. Dogmeat barked in excitement and wagged his tail, looking out to the road. “I know I know, we’re almost there.” 

 

Hancock stretched as much as his body would allow him and headed north, looking around for that so called location Preston gave notes for him on. He wandered endlessly looking until he took the liberty in asking a settler by his farm. “Hey- I was wondering if you knew of a place nearb-“

 

The settler helped and grabbed his shotgun strapped to his back. “GHOUL!” He yelled. Other settlers gathered and grabbed what they had for weaponry. “Woah there farm boy! I’m not feral! Not feral!” He yelled. 

The settlers watched carefully and examined him before putting their weapons down. “Jesus Christ man, you gave us a fright,” The farmer spoke, sweat forming on his forehead. Hancock frowned lightly before moving in from that moment. “It’s whatever- I need help looking for this spot. Can’t seem to find it anywhere-“ 

The farmer analyzed the notes and chuckled. “Well you’re looking at it,” he responded. “This is the farm, but it’s already a developed settlement here- we’re managing I guess you could say.” 

 

Hancock grabbed his notes back and looked carefully. “What? That Garvey told me it wasn’t one- to travel here and form-“ he paused. “That fucker,” he finished.

“Seems like the one that sent you either mixed up the location or fooled you- that’s up to you to decide.” 

John rubbed his head, the anger slowly seeping. He was irritated. Preston Garvey sent him out on a fake mission simply to get him out of the place. Hancock wasn’t sure if it was to help him or to get him the hell away from Sanctuary. “Well uh— if you need anything, just.. let us know,” he muttered before giving a smile. That fucker.

Hancock carried on his way, cursing everyone that he’s crossed. This was the end of the road. It would be much easier if Hancock simply returned to Goodneighbor for the time being, lock himself in the state hall until things go back to usual. It wasn’t that far- and everything was becoming- a nuisance to him. “Pooch- come on,” he muttered. “Let’s go.”

 

“Let’s go,” Nathan said, gathering his equipment- Deacon beside him. “Nathan- are you sure you’re okay with-“

 

“I’m fine.” He cut Deacon off. Deacon frowned lightly before following him. They were to meet up with Desmedonia who had planned an attack to the institute. 2 months worth of information gathered by Nathan and this was the end of the road. 

“Whisper,” Des said, her voice nonchalant. “I can say nothing more than how proud I am to have you doing this for all the synths- how you are here now in the moment of saving their lives.”

Deacon stood beside Des, giving a faint smile and nodding to her statement. “We’ll be right behind you, man. Take all the time you need. Tinker Tom has set up a holotape for you to use when the time comes. Put it in one of the terminals in there and we’ll be there in seconds.” Nathan nodded and sighed before looking through his pip-boy, finding his courser chip. He had a nonchalant expression- this was a mission- this was for the greater good. This was for the commonwealth. Quickly he zapped in and out of existence into the institute.

 

“Hey Des- I know this is the moment we’ve been waiting for but couldn’t we do something else? You’re making the savior of the commonwealth kill the one thing he loves- I want some good justice but this isn’t-“ Deacon faced Des, taking off his shades. “This doesn’t seem right.”

 

“This is more than just Nathan. It is something that could save hundreds of synths- destroy the institute and save everyone. He has right now, hundreds of people’s lives in his hands, this is more than one person,” she replied. “I know this isn’t right, not for him at least but it is for everyone.”

Deacon frowned once more and looked up at the sky, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket. “We could be creating a monster, for all we know,” he mumbled.

 

Hancock finally reached Goodneighbor. A few dwellers were happy to see him once more before questioning the lack of a second party. “Where’s Vault boy?” Fahrenheit asked, her minigun held firmly within her grasp. “He’s away on a mission-“ he lied, shrugging off her sympathetic look. “Nick’s here.”

“He is?”

“Yeah, he’s been waiting for you and Nathan for days now, it was about the vault dweller.” John eyed the closed door before nodding in content, moving in to enter. There was Nick Valentine, sitting on the couch with his fedora placed on his face. “It’s about damn time you arrived.” He muffled. His hand reached for the fedora ,exposing his irritated face before giving a puzzled look. “And Nate? I assumed he was with you.”

 

Hancock rubbed his neck and moved in to sit on he other couch just in front of Nick. “He left to the institute.”

“Left? By left you mean?”

 

“A mission-“ he lied again. “I don’t know when he’ll be back.” Nick’s eyes darted away slowly as his slick metal fingers reached for a cigarette. “That explains it then,” he said. “Explains what??” Hancock poked his head up.

 

Nick looked at Hancock, frocking his coat lightly and  sighing. He knew something. Nick always knew something. “The Railroad has been absent these few weeks. As if they had completely dissolved from the map. I figured if anyone would know why, it would be Nathan but if he’s on a mission, then there’s no doubt that the Railroad is up to something with him.” 

 

“The Railroad huh-“ Hancock looked out. “Nathan has always told me his missions- I mean I’m usually always with him, so I knew either way.. but I don’t know a single damn thing that’s going on right now. What would they have to do with this and why without me?” 

 

“I’m not sure, but if the Railroad really is involved- then they must have some way of connecting with Nathan. Either they’re going to him- which is doubtful or Nathan is going to them.” 

 

Hancock’s face soured in distaste. “This doesn’t seem right—“

 

“It really doesn’t,” Nick finished his cigarette, dipping it into the ashtray beside him. “Got a plan, Hancock?” 

 

“Just one thing,” he said- getting up immediately and heading toward the door.

“Go Head first and find out,”

 

“As usual,” Nick sighed and put on his fedora, following the ghoul out.


End file.
